Fluid fuel burner systems are well known in the art. These systems are used for a wide variety of applications including heating systems and the like.
While convenient, these systems have some drawbacks. Since most fluid fuel burner elements of such systems require a flame of some sort, they must be ignited. In some instances, these flames can become extinguished and must be re-ignited.
Igniting a flame of a burner element of a fluid fuel burner system usually requires an initial flow of fuel followed by activation of the element used to ignite that fuel. This initial flow of fuel can be wasteful of fuel if the flame is not immediately ignited. If the fuel flow rate is during ignition is too low, the fuel may not ignite and simply flow into the environment surrounding the burner. If the fuel flow rate is too high during ignition, the fuel may extinguish the igniter element. In both instances, the igniting process can be inefficient and waste fuel.
Therefore, there is a need for an igniter element that can efficiently light a burner element of a fluid fuel burner system.
Still further, many burner flames are positioned in difficult-to-reach locations. This makes initial ignition and re-ignition onerous. This may require a person to establish a body position or location that is quite uncomfortable. This may result in hurried attempts to ignite a flame with inefficient results.
Therefore, there is a need for an igniter for use with a burner of a fluid fuel burner system which can expedite ignition and re-ignition of a fluid fuel burner system.
While the art contains several igniter systems, these systems are often complex, expensive and difficult to use while still not making efficient use of fuel.